Et c'est là que je vis ce ciel
by Simba-kun
Summary: Tsuna, s'étant entraîné trop longtemps, ne parviens plus à retourner sous sa forme normale. Reborn demande de l'aide à Hibari, qui va cependant trouver une méthode plus efficace pour épuiser Tsuna. Juste un oubli; l'assurance de Tsuna en Hyper Mode!


Voici ma toute première fiction, qui est plus ou moins une reprise du doujinshi Gong ! sur Youtube :). Je m'en suis largement inspiré, mais ai tout de même changé beaucoup d'éléments. Vous me trouverez peut-être audacieuse de commencer avec un rating M, mais je tenais vraiment à mettre celle-ci en premier. Elle me tient à cœur car finalement, c'est la première que j'ai pu terminer. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Reborn ne m'appartiens pas, les métaphores foireuses à la fin sont de moi par contre.

* * *

><p><strong>One Shot : Et c'est là que je vis ce ciel.<strong>

« Alors Sawada Tsunayoshi ? C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? »

La voix de Hibari se voulait moqueuse. Mais il ne parvenait qu'à grand peine à cacher son épuisement. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il se battait avec son prétendu Boss.

« C'est pas que ça me déplaît de me battre, surtout contre cet herbivore. Mais ça commence à être long, sachant que ça n'avance pas. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire… »

Soudain, une illumination s'introduisit dans l'esprit d'Hibari, qui afficha tout d'un coup un sourire carnassier et plissa ses yeux d'un air prédateur en fixant le jeune Juudaime. Celui-ci, essoufflé et égratigné de partout dévisageait le Préfet qui le regardait avec un air qui voulait tout dire quant à ses intentions. Hibari avait une idée, et une bonne apparemment. Le Juudaime s'essuya le visage d'un revers de la main et se remis en position de combat.

Mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Tsuna soupira une énième fois. Il s'était entraîné trop longtemps sous son mode dernière volonté, et il ne parvenait plus à revenir à sa forme habituelle, celle du dame-Tsuna. Si celle-ci était sa vraie forme. C'est vrai quoi, il y avait quoi de se perdre ! Qui était-il vraiment ? Le Tsuna… « Normal », plus couramment appelé dame Tsuna, ou bien celui qui ressurgissait grâce à la flamme de dernière volonté ? Son identité restait pour lui un mystère entier, mais ceci est une autre histoire. Pour l'instant, il devait juste réussir à faire disparaître la flamme d'une douce couleur orangée qui semblait cependant briller de milles feux, trônant sur son front, au beau milieu de son épaisse touffe de cheveux.

« Basil a bien essayé de s'opposer à lui pour l'épuiser et qu'il retourne à sa forme originale, mais il s'est vite incliné. Maintenant, nous n'avons personne pour le combattre, sauf toi. Que dirais-tu de t'amuser un peu avec lui ?»

Hibari lorgna Reborn du coin de l'oeil. Il semblait intéressé par la proposition du bébé. Un air plutôt satisfait pouvait se lire sur son visage, un sourire en coin venant compléter le tableau.

« Je vois. Ce qui signifie… Que je peux faire tout ce que je veux avec lui, hein? murmura Hibari avec un sourire qui dévoilait ses dents blanches, semblant toutes prêtes à déchiqueter le moindre herbivore qui se dresserait face à lui, comme le carnivore qu'il était »

Reborn remis en place son chapeau, avant de regarder Tsunayoshi, qui les observait en silence, les poings serrés sur les genoux. Le Juudaime fit un signe de tête à son tuteur, lui faisant comprendre qu'il acceptait la méthode de celui-ci pour tenter de le faire redevenir « normal ». Tsuna, même s'il était sous son mode Dernière volonté et que en conséquence, était beaucoup plus sûr de lui, commençait légèrement à être inquiet. Sa flamme de dernière volonté semblait crépiter au milieu de ses cheveux bruns, et savait que celle-ci était alimentée par sa propre vie, tout de même. Il ne voulait pas mourir si bêtement. Ce serait vraiment trop… Bête ! Le Vongola Decimo secoua vivement la tête et se leva, toisant le préfet de Namimori en face de lui. S'étant levé trop vite, Tsuna vit s'installer devant lui un voile noir et chançela quelque peu.

S'aperçevant de cela, Hibari en profita ouvertement et lança une pique provoquante comme à son habitude.

« Alors, Sawada Tsunayoshi, on s'écroule avant même d'avoir atteint le lieu de combat ? Je devrais peut-être faire ce combat à mains nues pour équilibrer les forces, ricana Hibari en regardant le dixième parrain de la famille Vongola qui se remettait d'aplomb du coin de l'œil. »

Ce dernier lui lança un regard brûlant. Regard amplifié par ses prunelles orangées sous l'effet de l'Hyper Mode. Ses yeux, tout comme sa flamme, brillaient de milles feux. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser le préfet se moquer de lui ainsi. Sous sa forme habituelle, il se serait sans doute soumis en priant le grand Hibari-sama de l'épargner, mais présentement, les conditions n'étaient pas réunies pour qu'une telle situation arrive.

Le Juudaime se cala une demie-seconde sur son pied droit avant de s'élancer une énième fois sur Hibari dans le but de lui asséner un coup de poing sans grande conviction, coup qui fut paré avec un des tonfas du préfet, avant que celui-ci n'enfonce l'autre dans le ventre de Tsuna, qui vola quelques mètres plus loin avant de percuter un mur du toit du collège de Namimori et de retomber lourdement au sol. Il commençait à peiner, la force lui manquait peu à peu. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à l'Hyper Mode retenu trop longtemps, ou parce que son combat contre Hibari s'éternisait et que la fatigue accumulée, les coups avec aussi, commençait à sérieusement l'ennuyer. Oui, un combat qui n'aboutit à rien, où vous passez votre temps à vous tapez dessus sans raison précise, s'apparente à un cours inintéressant, qui fait retomber sur vous toute la fatigue du monde. En un mot, c'est lassant.

Tsuna, essoufflé, tenta de se relever, mais une certaine personne s'était installée devant lui, ou même sur lui. Le dixième parrain des Vongola releva la tête en affichant un air plutôt blasé comme à son habitude lorsqu'il revêtait cette forme. Même s'il connaissait cette certaine personne, il n'eût pas le temps de la dévisager, qu'une forte poigne lui attrapa une mèche de cheveux et colla violemment sa tête contre le mur. Hibari s'approcha du jeune parrain, un sourire félin révélant des canines fines, semblant prête à déchirer la peau tendre de notre pauvre Tsuna, collé au visage.

« Puisque la méthode douce ne semble pas faire effet, passons à la vitesse supérieure, énonça lascivement Hibari qui s'empara de la cravate de Tsuna. Tous les moyens sont bons pour t'épuiser et te faire retrouver ta forme normale hein ? Je commence à me lasser de ce combat inintéressant, pourquoi n'essayerons-nous pas de relâcher ton énergie avec une autre méthode ? Chuchota Hibari en détachant chacun de ses mots pour bien faire comprendre à Tsuna sa position »

Le préfet tira violemment sur la cravate de sorte que Tsuna, qui, pour ne pas s'étrangler, se rapprocha de celui-ci. Une fois la chose faite, Hibari rapprocha encore plus son Boss de son visage. Il passa un coup de langue sur la carotide de Tsuna, qui le laissait faire sans rien dire. Mais sans rien dire ne signifie pas sans rien en penser. A vrai dire, Tsuna, bien que disposant de sa forme de dernière volonté, restait sensible à certaines choses. Et classées dans ces certaines choses, se trouvaient les avances du ténébreux gardien du ciel. Gardien du ciel qui, alors que le Juudaime était occupé à paniquer, s'était attaqué à la nuque de celui-ci. Il mordilla celle-ci pour y laisser une marque carmin, arrachant un gémissement d'inconfort de la part de son boss. Et peu importe de quelle sorte de gémissent il s'agissait. Cela eut un effet immédiat sur Hibari, qui se sentit électrisé par ce simple son. Si peu, et si bon. A présent, il en voulait plus. Beaucoup plus. Une douce folie commençait à s'emparer de lui, la folie de la luxure. Il désirait à cet instant précis tellement le petit Tsunayoshi qu'il oublia momentanément que celui-ci était en Hyper Mode, et que la situation se renversait doucement.

« Hibari… »

Son nom, prononcé, non soupiré ainsi, eu l'effet d'un électrochoc sur Hibari qui sembla reprendre pieds sur terre, tout d'un coup très légèrement rouge, se rendant soudainement compte du torrent de pensées obscènes qui venaient de l'assaillir. Ce court laps de temps où le gardien du nuage fut déstabilisé suffit pour que Tsuna décide de prendre les choses en mains. Avoir vu son gardien rougir de la sorte, même si c'était peu, avait aussi fait naître en lui des envies peu catholiques. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait profiter de son hyper mode et de son assurance pour en profiter ! Et il n'aurait rien à se reprocher, c'est Hibari qui avait commencé. Il allait enfin être maître d'une situation avec son tendre préfet, et pas n'importe quelle situation ! Une sensation de puissance naquit en Tsuna, qui ne se sentait plus tout à fait, désirant prestement son gardien du ciel. Hibari, qui avait placé une main sur son visage pour cacher sa gêne, se sentit soudainement tiré sur le côté. Et puis, il aperçut le ciel. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point le ciel pouvait être bleu aujourd'hui. Avant que celui-ci ne tire vers l'orange. Le ciel orange, c'était beau aussi.

Le gardien du ciel observa longuement son gardien du nuage sous lui, inactif, comme plongé dans ses pensées. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il fermit les yeux et s'approcha doucement du visage du préfet de Namimori, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes, quémandant un plus grand accès à la cave buccale de celui-ci en mordillant la lèvre inférieure du ténébreux.

Mais ce geste n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Le préfet se reprit immédiatement, et claqua des dents, de sorte que Tsuna ne puisse aller plus loin. ll n'allait quand même pas devenir une guimauve et se laisser faire ! C'était lui qui était censé dominer Tsuna, le voir rougir sous lui et crier son nom, pas le contraire !

Hibari tenta de repousser Tsuna, mais celui-ci, qui jusque là avait les mains de chaque côté de la tête du prétendu carnivore, les agrippa fermement aux bras d'Hibari, et cloua par la même occasion celui-ci au sol. Hibari détourna les yeux et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, vexé.

« Mais pourquoi c'est moi qui suis en dessous ? C'est absolument inconcevable ! s'indignait intérieurement le préfet »

Tsuna regarda avec une pointe de tendresse son cher gardien du nuage en proie à un combat intérieur, mais reprit vite contenance et repassa à l'attaque. Il s'empara de nouveau des lèvres d'Hibari, et cette fois, celui-ci, surpris, laissa l'accès suffisamment ouvert pour que le Juudaime y glisse sa langue et commence à échanger des caresses avec sa jumelle.

« M-Merde, cet herbivore est plutôt bon, pesta intérieurement Hibari, qui semblait tout de même y prendre du plaisir, en dépit de l'admettre »

Celui-ci lâcha un semblant de souffle rauque quand son Boss passa un coup de langue avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Le préfet allait répliquer quand Tsuna détacha ses lèvres des siennes, ne laissant pas au préfet le temps de réfléchir en passant une main sous sa chemise et en remontant celle-ci pour aller suçoter le téton droit du préfet.

Celui se cambra légèrement et du se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas laisser s'échapper un gémissement qui aurait signifié beaucoup trop de choses, gênantes qui plus est.

Tsuna prenait un malin plaisir à malmener son préfet. Voir celui-ci s'agiter ainsi, être pris par les évènements n'était pas courant, et il allait en profiter un maximum.

« Autant en profiter à fond, quand j'aurais retrouvé ma forme habituelle, si je prends cher, autant pouvoir compenser ce que je vais prendre par ce que je vais lui donner, ricana narquoisement Tsuna intérieurement. Ricanement peut-être un peu accompagné d'ironie et de pleurs de dame Tsuna. »

En fait, il se doutait, sans vraiment en être sûr, qu'il y allait avoir des conséquences désastreuses s'il y en aurait, mais il ne voulait tout simplement pas y penser maintenant, il ne voulait pas gâcher tout l'instant, l'occasion lui étant offerte était vraiment trop belle, et il comptait bien en profiter. Et puis de toute façon, c'était Hibari qui l'avait cherché.

Tsuna suçota puis mordilla le téton droit d'Hibari du bout des dents, avant de souffler dessus, ce qui déclancha chez le préfet un frisson incontrôlable.

Hibari perdait lentement pieds. Il ne voulait pas vraiment admettre qu'il était en train d'être le dominé, ce qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé, mais son esprit commençait à ne plus s'organiser, et il sentait bien que son corps était en parfait désaccord avec sa raison. Hibari, pleinement conscient de la taille soudain rétrécie de son boxer, serra les jambes plus fort qu'il ne le voulut, ce qui attira l'attention du Juudaime.

Celui-ci, toujours allongé sur le torse d'Hibari, remonta les yeux vers celui-ci et croisa son regard. Même si son expression faciale montrait clairement un avertissement, ses yeux ne faisait que contredire sa grimace. Son corps aussi d'ailleurs, remarqua Tsuna en sentant quelque chose de dur se former dans son dos, étant assis sur le bassin du gardien du nuage.

Se sentant finalement d'humeur taquine, toute trace de doute balayée par le regard brûlant d'Hibari, Tsuna traça du bout de la langue un sillon tout le long du ventre du chef du comité de disipline, qui ne put s'empêcher de se cambrer et de rejeter la tête en arrière, tout en se mordant les lèvres pour que celles-ci ne laissent passer le moindre soupir qui marquerait sans doute la fin de son autorité suprême. Le Juudaime, de son côté, était dans un sens heureux d'être dans cette position. Il ne laissait pas Hibari voir à loisir l'expression de pur bonheur qu'il affichait en goûtant du bout de la langue à la peau laiteuse de son préfet, recueillant par la même occasion quelques perles d'eau salée s'étant formées sur le corps de son prisonnier, qui semblait apprécier le traitement, bien qu'il ne voulut sans doute jamais l'admettre.

Tout de même légèrement agaçé de ne pas entendre la voix de son préfet, Tsuna fit passer sa main sous le pantalon noir impeccable du préfet et défit le bouton sans difficulté. Hibari releva lentement le regard et dévisagea Tsuna les joues rougies, par la gêne, mais également par l'excitation, et un regard en disant sûrement long, au vu du sourire que le Juudaime afficha en voyant ses pupilles

Tsuna avait relevé un sourcil en souriant, moqueur. Il avait une réelle impression de puissance, diable ce qu'il était heureux d'avoir l'immense privilège de voir Hibari ainsi ! Cela ne fit qu'accroître son propre désir à lui, et il alla passer sa langue sur le lobe de l'oreille gauche de celui-ci, qui détourna de nouveau les yeux, ne souhaitant pas croiser le regard du parrain. Tout d'un coup, Tsuna plongea la main sous le boxer d'Hibari et empoigna sa verge, tendue et déjà trempée. Totalement pris au dépourvu, Hibari écarquilla les yeux avant de lâcher un gémissement plutôt sonore, comparé aux quelques soupirs qu'il avait simplement laissé filer auparavant. Le Juudaime, électrisé et le cœur ayant raté un battement, entreprit un mouvement de va-et-vient sur la virilité de son préfet, d'abord lent, puis de plus en plus rapide, fixant avec un espèce de fanatisme le chef du comité de discipline. Il épiait la moindre respiration, le moindre soupir, la moindre rougeur. Et il se délectait de voir le mouvement saccadé et désordonné de la respiration du préfet au fur et à mesure qu'il accélérait le mouvement de sa main. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Hibari était tout simplement magnifique. Tsuna regardait avec un air béat celui qui serait sous peu son amant, l'envie luisant à travers ses pupilles orangées.

Hibari avait fermé les yeux, ne voulant absolument pas croiser le regard de son futur amant. Il avait déjà bien assez honte d'avoir gémi de la sorte, alors en plus le regarder comme s'il en réclamait… Il ne s'abaisserait certainement pas à ça ! Mais bien que sa raison lui dicte tout ça, son corps ne répondait plus. Il sentait son bassin suivre le mouvement de la main de Tsuna, il sentait le plaisir submerger son corps, et par-dessus tout, il sentait qu'il n'était pas très loin d'atteindre le 7ème ciel. Seulement, à peine eût-il dit ça que le mouvement de la main se stoppa, et il s'entendit pousser un grognement de frustration.

Tsuna esquissa un sourire en voyant Hibari entrouvrir un œil, se demandant pourquoi il avait arrêté. Le jeune parrain avait tout à fait compris le message, mais il voulait faire languir Hibari.

Celui-ci, complètement frustré d'être laissé ainsi au dépourvu, grimaça et commença à se tortiller sous Tsuna. Il sentait les pulsations dans son bas-ventre, il n'était plus très loin de la délivrance, et c'était tout à fait insupportable. Mais cette réflexion ne dura que l'espace de quelques secondes, le temps que son corps se rende compte d'une certaine intrusion, dans un endroit particulier.

Hibari écarquilla soudainement les yeux et les plongea dans ceux du Juudaime. Il s'aperçut qui celui-ci semblait aussi essoufflé et rouge qui lui, et que ses yeux semblaient voilés par le plaisir. Sûrement en tirait-il, il avait plutôt intérêt d'ailleurs, ce putain de gosse était quand même… Au-dessus… Hibari, effaré par une réflexion aussi stupide, s'exaspéra et se tapa la tête contre le sol.

« Je devrais… Reprendre mes esprits… Mais… Je n'y arrive pas… ! pesta Hibari en fronçant les sourcils et en serrant les dents, les joues plus rouges que jamais. Le Juudaime avait quand même introduit un doigt dans son intimité.»

Et ce n'était pas fini. Celui-ci introduit un deuxième doigt, et commença lentement à le faire glisser à l'intérieur d'Hibari, assouplissant l'anneau de chair de celui-ci et le préparant à le reçevoir.

Hibari, conscient de la tournure que prenait la situation, se dépétraît avec ses pensées. Son raisonnement n'était de toute façon absolument plus logique. Il n'acceptait pas vraiment d'être ainsi mis en dessous et dominé, mais il commençait à reconnaître qu'il ne cherchait pas non plus à échapper à l'emprise de Tsuna. Et c'est lorsqu'il pensa ça, que ledit Tsuna colla ses lèvres aux siennes brusquement, juste après avoir défait son pantalon et son boxer. Et Hibari ne put absolument plus penser, le flot de sensations déferlant en lui lui ôta tout raisonnement censé et logique.

Tsuna avait rapidement défait ses vêtements, ne tenant plus. Hibari ne se rendait peut-être pas compte, mais il émettait de petits gémissement plaintifs depuis qu'il avait commençait à faire bouger ses doigts en lui. Et cela avait achevé notre Juudaime, qui ne tenant plus, avait libéré son sexe de son étau et s'était positionné devant l'intimité d'Hibari. Il s'y était enfoncé doucement, collant ses lèvres de façon plutôt brutale à celles du ténébreux préfet, espérant que celui-ci ne souffre pas de l'intrusion. Hibari émit tout de même un souffle rauque sous la douleur, mais Tsuna, ne souhaitant pas laisser les choses telles quelles, légèrement pressé aussi, et soucieux de ne pas laisser de temps de répit à Hibari, fit mouvoir son bassin pour s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément en celui-ci.

Toute notion de bienscéance perdue, Hibari gémissait comme il ne l'avait encore jamais osé. Rejetant complètement la tête en arrière, il serrait les poignets de Tsuna qui avait de nouveau collé ses bras au sol.

Tsuna, complètement obnibulé par la vue d'un Hibari ayant complètement perdu pieds, ne contrôlait plus vraiment ses pensées non plus. Il laissait son corps faire, et s'empalait ainsi de plus en plus profondément en Hibari. Un gémissement plus fort que les autres et l'écarquillement des yeux d'Hibari lui fit comprendre qu'il avait touché le point sensible de celui-ci, et qu'ils arrivaient au grand final, s'il put dire. Tsuna colla sa tête contre la clavicule d'Hibari, et effectua encore quelques puissantes poussées sous les cris de plaisir d'Hibari, qui, restant Hibari, n'étaient pas démesurés, avant que celui-ci lâche un dernier râle, se répendant sur son ventre, et Tsuna en lui.

Le Juudaime s'affala contre Hibari, un large sourire éclairant son visage. Dieu qu'il se sentait bien ! Il sentait la respiration saccadée d'Hibari sous lui, qui semblait ralentir. Tsuna tremblait de partout, il devait avouer que ce genre d'effort l'avait plutôt épuisé, après plus d'une heure de combat en plus. En parlant d'épuisement, il sentait que la flamme sur son front diminuait progressivement. Il se lamenta intérieurement, redoutant le châtiment d'Hibari suite à tout ceci. Il se redressa doucement, et lorsqu'il vit le visage détendu du préfet, bien qu'il soit encore en train de reprendre son souffle et qu'il ait fermé les paupières, ses yeux avaient repris leur douce couleur noisette. Le Juudaime esquissa un petit sourire et déposa un baiser papillon sur la joue d'Hibari, avant de s'écrouler au ralenti sur le torse du ténébreux préfet. Il eut juste le temps de sentir la caresse d'une main dans ses cheveux avant de s'enfoncer dans ses réflexions, précédant un sommeil imminent. Tsuna se sentait avant tout bien. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait ça avec son gardien du nuage. Au contraire, même s'il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas repoussé les avances du gardien et, avait même fini par lui faire l'amour lui-même. L'aimait-t-il pour autant ? Il ne savait pas. Mais il avait tout de même un semblant d'affection pour le ténébreux, bien différente de celle qu'il portait aux autres. Et que dire de ce sentiment de bien-être et de douceur qu'il ressentait ? Il n'était même pas gêné, juste inquiet de ce que pourrait lui faire le carnivore plus tard. Mais sa super intuition ne le prévenait pas d'un danger imminent. Alors Tsuna s'endormit tout simplement comme un bien heureux, ne se souciant guère de la suite des évènements.

Hibari se remettait de ses émotions comme il pouvait. Malgré tout, cela avait été sa première fois. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Tsuna serait le dominant dans l'affaire. Il avait peut-être envisagé quelques scénarios… Bon, plus que quelques, mais dans aucun il ne se voyait dans la position du dominé. Le gardien du nuage respirait encore la bouche légèrement entrouverte, reprenant son souffle, lorsque le ciel bleu qu'il fixait fut envahi par l'image d'un tout autre ciel. Il s'aperçut de la couleur noisette des yeux de Tsuna, son sourire, et son baiser aussi léger qu'une brise, juste avant que celui-ci ne retombe contre son torse. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de celui-ci, et put se rendre compte qu'ils étaient trempés de sueur. Il fit un micro sourire, et laissa sa tête retomber sur le sol. Il se dit avec une pointe de sadisme que la prochaine fois, les rôles seraient inversés. Car oui, il y aurait une prochaine fois, car oui aussi, il aimait Tsuna. Et qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien foutre ? Cet herbivore n'était pas comme les autres imbéciles, c'est tout. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de justifier son amour pour Tsuna. Sa gentillesse permanente malgré son statut de 10ème parrain Vongola, accompagnée de sa franchise et pourtant de son sérieux et son sens de la justice propre étaient des raisons suffisantes pour qu'Hibari aime Tsuna. Bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas se comporter très différemment envers lui pour autant, un peu quand même, et qu'il n'allait pas se comporter en amoureux transi. Il ne ressentait pas spécialement le besoin de se faire aimer en retour. Même après ce qu'ils venaient de faire, il ne pouvait rien affirmer quant aux sentiments de Tsuna. Mais, malgré qu'il ne cherche pas à séduire Tsuna par tous les moyens, il fallait bien que celui-ci comprenne non ? Avec son innoncence… Enfin, il ne devait plus en rester beaucoup maintenant au vu de ce qu'il lui avait fait… Bref, Hibari ressentait quand mêmes quelques désirs auprès du Juudaime, et comme le carnivore qu'il était, il avait ressenti le besoin de les assouvir. Bon, en se disant ça, il ressentit un peu de honte, son statut de carnivore ayant été mis à mal. Le préfet préféra retourer ses pensées sur autre chose.

« Bon, maintenant le bébé me doit une faveur, se dit simplement Hibari. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui demander ? »

Hibari regarda Tsuna distraitement, et une lueur s'alluma dans ses pupilles noires, un sourire félin fendant son visage

Il paraît qu'a compté de ce jour, Hibari demanda de nombreux combats contre le futur parrain Vongola en Hyper Mode. Reborn lui accorda le droit de venir chercher son élève quand il le voulait pour l'affronter, le préfet prétextant avec un sourire propre aux carnivores voulant faire des recherches sur la flamme Vongola. Des fois, Tsuna partait de cours, et en revenait de temps à autres rouge, et d'autres avec un air satisfait. Gokudera et Yamamoto lui demandait si quelque chose de bien s'était passé, et lui répétait souvent qu'il avait l'air épanoui et heureux.

Hibari Kyoya assurait que les recherches avançaient bien, et qu'il avait pu à maintes reprises faire des expériences en maître de projet, durant lesquelles Tsuna l'aidait, servait de cobaye, et bien qu'il ne le dise pas, prenait de temps en temps les choses en mains. Tsuna pensa tout de même que la super intuition était sacrément bien pratique, lorsque venait son tour de prendre la tête de l'expérience. Il arrivait toujours à surprendre Hibari, et assurez-vous que les expériences en question ne se déroulaient pas seulement sur le toit de Namimori, un laboratoire avec le matériel approprié est plus propre aux expériences, non ? Surtout quand les deux scientifiques peuvent collaborer d'un commun accord, vous saisissez ?

* * *

><p>Voilà, ceci marque la fin de ma première fic' ! C'est un one shot, donc je ne fais pas les crédits hein, je dédie ça à une future fiction à plusieurs chapitres :3 J'espère que vous aurez aimé ! Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, j'espère avoir des réactions, car je ne suis pas très sûre de moi ^^ Je suis contente de cette fic', je vous ai présenté un lemon qui est j'espère intéressant et entraînant, et que j'ai réussi à vous faire rire de temps en temps, et que les sentiments soient tout de même passé -^^- Merci d'avance à tous, et je vous remercie particulièrement d'avoir lu cette fic', c'est un grand honneur pour moi ! A bientôt pour une prochaine histoire, qui vous sera contée par Simba-kun !~<p> 


End file.
